1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to helmets, and more particularly, to helmets worn by vehicle racing professionals and amateurs, and recreational users of motorcycles, open and closed cockpit racing vehicles, racing boats, and jet aircraft.
2. Description of the Background Art
Helmets in various forms have been used throughout history to protect the cranial area of the wearer. Full head helmets usually have an open portion in the front of the helmet to allow the wearer to see. This open portion is hereinafter referred to as the view window. These helmets may be equipped with a face shield or visor that deflects on-coming wind and protects the wearer's face and eyes. The shape of the helmet relates to the amount of aerodynamic drag that the wearer experiences. Therefore, different shapes have been developed over recent years to reduce aerodynamic drag of the helmet as it is exposed to the effects of the air flowing through, for example, the cock-pit of a car or over the windshield of a motorcycle.
Recent advancements in motorcycles, race cars, speed boats, and jet aircraft have enabled these vehicles to reach excessive speeds. In fact, a new car produced by a major car company has recently entered the record books for breaking the sound barrier on dry land. At such high speeds, the time allowed to make navigational decisions is minimal.
To a speed racer, concentration is of the utmost importance. Piloting a speeding vehicle requires a high degree of hand-eye coordination especially for those operating a motorcycle. Seeing upcoming traffic or racing opponents helps ensure his or her safety. Motorcycle users are particularly susceptible to serious injury due to unseen traffic because they do not have a steel shell to protect them from errant motorists or even their own mistakes. Moreover, driving a motorcycle which cannot stand by itself as it hurtles across twisting pavement at ultra high speed is serious business. The wrong decision may lead to severe injury or even death of the driver, passengers, or other persons. Therefore, having as broad a field of view as possible, particularly frontal and peripheral, is essential in making life or death split-second navigational decisions.
Many changes have been made in the design of helmets in the past years. These changes include airduct ventilation systems, visor attachments, helmet padding, shell composition, etc. Many of these changes make the helmet more aerodynamic, light weight, and/or comfortable when worn, yet do not increase the wearer's field of view, particularly frontal and peripheral, when wearing the helmet. Having a clear view of the road is crucial in maneuvering the vehicle safely, particularly when moving at high speed. For example, when competing in a race, a high speed racer may change position on a straightaway while other racers, also traveling at high speed, may be to the left and right of the racer. A racer, such as a motorcycle racer, may be in a "racing tuck" on curves. When in a racing tuck, the racer is at a steep angle with respect to the ground, thus making peripheral vision particularly important. Existing helmets have many blind spots that obstruct the wearer's field of view, especially in the sides of the helmet at eye level. These blind spots result from a thick inner padding and/or a small frontal opening of the helmet.
The purpose of this inventive helmet is to help increase the concentration level of users of speed vehicles by eliminating the obstacle of blind spots when wearing their protective helmet, particularly in frontal and peripheral views. As the speed of vehicles continues to increase, so must the technology of protective gear such as helmets. One cannot exist without the other in order to ensure the user's safety when operating speed vehicles.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a helmet which provides a broader range of frontal and peripheral vision than previous helmets have provided while maintaining the strength of the helmet.